Heaven
Heaven Heaven must defend the Throne Of God from the siege of the prime evils until God has returned to turn the tide in heavens favor. Heaven's Gate Heaven's Gate is the forward-most structure of heavens defense. It is typically the first building to fall. This is the first point that heaven makes their stand and should be held for the longest time possible as to stall hell's advance. Its function is to provide a forward hero heal for the defending players, and spawn additional elites over time for them. Therefore the longer held, the more reinforcements, as they spawn in small amounts and in long periods of time. Once Heaven's Gate has fallen, the game has progressed from early game to mid game. Benediction, Citadel, and Enclave These three buildings mark the mid game. They each have their own use. Benediction The Benediction serves to be Heaven's shield against Hell's forces. It blocks any and all hell forces, regardless of their rank, from reaching upper heaven and the Throne of God. It is up to the forces of Uriel and Seraphiel to keep it alive from the ongoing siege of Prime Evil Asmodeus. It is positioned on the mid left side of the map. Citadel The Citadel serves two purposes, it gives a mid game hero heal point for the defending players, and provides The Messiah with additional elite reinforcements to combat Hell with. It is up to the Messiah to guard his Citadel. The messiah receives no reinforcements from Heaven's Gate, it is his only source of reinforcements, therefore it not only serves as his only reinforcement position, but as other players hero sanctuary. It is positioned in the Center of the map. Enclave The Enclave is on the mid right side of the map, and gives additional Angels to the defending Archangels, besides the Messiah and Zadkiel. Michael and Jeheol are charged with defending this point. Once these 3 buildings are destroyed, you are now at late game. And may are in Upper Heaven. Throne Of Heaven The Throne Of Heaven is the final building to guard. After a while, the heal points gets taken by evil, and so becomes a final stand to make it out just a few more minutes for God to come! The taking of God's Throne marks the late game. The Throne not only is the final standpoint of Heaven but marks where God will spawn from as well as his guardian Ophans which spawn as he does, 4 for each archangel, aside from zadkiel and the Messiah, who receives God. The Throne also has the ability to scan. God Himself When God gets on the field, the end game has started. He is a mothership that has an extremely powerful singular attack. Making him very potent vs. single units like Prime Evils and Arch-demons. Gods arrival will turn the tide in Heavens favor. God is strong, but he has to be careful, if he dies, Heaven will surely be overrun, and his throne taken. Archangels The Messiah The Messiah is a veteran only role. The Messiah holds the center of the map and controls a majority of Heavens forces including God, at his arrival. The Messiah is charged with holding the Citadel and holding back the forces of the Prime Evil, Devil. 3 Archangels are the Messiahs command, Duma: the supportive caster Sentry. Sandalphon:The Population control Colossus. And the Messiah: An Elite Hunting Battle-Cruiser. Zadkiel Zadkiel is a newbie friendly role. Zadkiel is a lone Dark Templar Hunter. Cloaked and wielding his splash damage blade, hes good for holding off the mass and snooping around behind enemy lines. His weakness being the enemy detectors like Grigori, but he has the ability "Blinding Light" which allows him to temporarily remove a detectors ability to detect, and slows it down considerably allowing for a speedy escape. Zadkiel controls no other units besides himself, however if someone leaves, its Zadkiels responsibility take over and continue the defense. Uriel Uriel aids Seraphiel in the defense of the Benediction on the left side of the map. With his Hunter-esque styled role hes not only good for making a strong hardpoint, but maneuvering about and causing havoc for the forces of hell. Archangel Uriel commands himself, an elite Hellion. And Donatello an Elite reaper backed by his fellow squadron of reapers(aka - Angels of Death). As well as some handy Goliaths (aka Dominions) good for anti-air defense and holding the line. He stands against Prime Evil Asmodeus Seraphiel ''' Seraphiel assists Uriel in the defense of the Benediction on the left side of the map. Seraphiel was built for holding the line with her stalkers (aka - virtues) and marauders (aka - Cherubs). Archangel Seraphiel Commands herself, a Nova. And Nathaniel, an elite viking capable of both Fighter and Ground Mode. She hold back Prime Evil Asmodeus '''Michael Michael is the main component to the right sides defense. He holds the line in Jehoel's stead, making sure that the forces of Hell do not breach the Enclave. Archangel Michael commands himself, a very powerful elite marine. And Raphael, a Medivac capable of carrying units that can fire outside of him, making him a flying bunker. He stands against Prime Evil Astaroth Jehoel Jehoel is not really a Hold-the-line kind of defender like Michael, but he sure packs a punch in his hunter styled role. He cause havoc and distorts the forces of hell as they work, making him a wrench in the cogs if you will. Archangel Jehoel Commands himself, an elite zealot, capable of piercing the mass hordes of evil. And Metatron, an archon capable of stunning and repelling units in a radius around him. He aids Archangel Michael in the defense of the Enclave. HE stands against Prime Evil Astaroth.